Galau
by Chappy Ruki Oguri
Summary: Tsubasa dibuat galau oleh syarat yang diajukan Sanae. Apakah syarat itu? Bagaimana Tsubasa mengatasi kegalauannya? XD
1. Chapter 1

I dont own CT

.

.

.

.

Masih pukul 05.10 dan rumah keluarga Nakazawa sudah terlihat sibuk dengan tiga orang anak yang tengah bersiap.

"Ma, aku boleh makan cheese cake tidak di sana? Kata kakek cheese cake nya Hokkaido enak sekali!" tanya Daibu pada ibunya yang sedang memakaikannya sepatu.

"Boleh, sayang. Tapi ingat secukupnya saja ya!" Jawab sang ibu sambil mengikatkan tali sepatu Daibu.

"Ma, telurnya enak!" ucap anak perempuan Sanae, Yuki.

"Habiskan ya!" kata Sanae sambil tersenyum.

"Yeay! Akhirnya aku ke Hokkaido!" ucap Hayate dengan semangat.

"Ingat, sarapannya harus habis karena perjalanan kalian akan panjang. OK?" kata Sanae sambil meletakkan susu di setiap meja anak-anaknya.

"Ya, ma!" jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Hoam...pagi sekali aku bangun." kata Ayah Sanae yang baru sampai di meja makan. "Anak-anak, apa kalian siap pergi ke Hokkaido?"

"Ya!"

Dan ayah Sanae bergabung bersama cucu-cucunya di meja makan.

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa aku dan Tsubasa tidak ikut ke Hokkaido?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula ada Sato kan?"

jawab ibu Sanae sambil tersenyum.

"Ah...baiklah. Nanti kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku atau Tsubasa. Maaf merepotkan ya, Bu!"

"Ini tidak merepotkan. Ini menyenangkan bisa mengajak cucu ibu liburan. Kalian kan jarang ada waktu ke Jepang lama seperti ini. haha."

"Ma, Papa mana?" tanya Yuki.

Sanae merendahkan badannya sejajar dengan anak perempuannya yang berusia 5 tahun itu.

"Papa sedanh istirahat sayang. Jam 3 tadi baru sampai di Nankatsu."

"Yaah."

"Nanti kalau sudah bangun, mama akan langsung minta papa telpon kalian ok?"

"Baiklah."

"Ayo ayo yang siap pergi ke Hokkaido naik ke mobil!"

"Yeay! aku aku aku!"

Mereka bertiga berlari ke arah mobil yang siap melaju ke Hokkaido.

"Ingat nurut kata kakek, nenek, dan paman Sato ya sayang." kata Sanae dari luar mobil.

"Iya ma!"

"Ayah Ibu... titip mereka ya..."

"Baik. Kami berangkat dulu ya! Ja."

"Daaa... hati hati ya!"

"Daaa mama!"

.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah mulai meninggi. Sinarnya mulai mengintip sudut jendela rumah keluarga Nakazawa.

"Fuuh! akhirnya selesai juga!"

Ibu muda berusia 30 tahun itu tersenyum lega karena pekerjaan rumahnya dari cuci piring, mengepel, menyapu, sampai cuci baju akhirnya selesai.

Kini ia mulai masuk ke dalam rumah dan bersiap menyiapkan sarapan untuk suaminya yang mungkin masih tidur.

Adonan pancake yang telah ia kocok mulai ia tuangkan ke wajan berbentuk bulat. Satu per satu pancake yang ia buat mulai ia tata cantik di atas piring berwarna putih. Tak lupa ia beri se-skup es krim yang kemarin ia buat bersama anak-anaknya. Lalu disiram dengan madu yang nikmat rasanya.

Dan tak ketinggalan segelas susu putih favorit Tsubasa.

Semua siap dan ia mulai membawa sarapan ke kamar.

Sarapan? Ya.

Ini masih pukul 10 pagi dan masih bisa dibilang sarapan kan? Sanae tersenyum menyadari tak biasa suaminya bangun se"pagi" ini. Biasanya jam 4/5 sudah keluar rumah untuk lari pagi. Namun karena Tsubasa baru sampai rumah pukul 3 pagi karena perjalanan dari Australia selama 25 jam di udara membuatnya jetleg parah dan harus istirahat total.

Pintu kamar mulai Sanae buka. Ternyata Tsubasa masih terlelap di tempat tidur dengan posisi tangan kanan di atas dahi. Sanae jadi ingat saat Tsubasa datang ia bilang kepalanya sangat pusing sehingga suaminya itu ingin cepat pergi tidur.

Diletakkannya sarapan di meja kecil sebelah tempat tidur. Ia mulai buka tirai jendela agar sinar matahari bisa menembus masuk ke kamar.

Kini ia mrngambil posisi duduk di tepi ranjang. Tsubasa masih terlihat capek dan lelap. Ia jadi tak tega untuk membangunkan suaminya itu. Tapi ini sudah siang. Dia harus sarapan. Dan setelah itu tak apa jika mau tidur lagi.

Sanae mendekatkan wajahnya ke Tsubasa. So cute, pikirnya.

Cup. Cup. Cup.

Kecupan singkat di bibir mengawali Sanae membangunkan pria yang sudah menemani hidupnya selama 10 tahun.

Tubuh Tsubasa mulai bergeliat merespon kecupan dari sang istri. Matanya perlahan mulai terbuka.

"Pagi." ucap Sanae.

"Hn." respon Tsubasa. "Apa aku sekarang di surga?"

"Heeeh? Mengapa bilang begitu?"

Nyawa Tsubasa sudah mulai terkumpul.

"Karena begitu aku bangun, yang pertama aku lihat adalah bidadari cantik."

Blush.

"Dan sekarang aku melihat bidadarinya merona. Tambah cantik."

"Iiih Tsubasa!"

Tsubasa tertawa. Belum mau bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

"Kepalamu masih pusing?"

"Sudah tidak begitu. Tapi aku ingin tidur lagi. Jam berapa ini?"

"Jam 10. Sarapan dulu, lalu mandi, lalu tidur lagi."

"Kalau tidur lagi dulu bagaimana?"

"Yasudah kalau begitu."

Sanae bangkit dan akan mengambil sarapan yang ia buat untuk suaminya.

Menyadari Sanae telah membuatkan dan membawakannya ke kamar, ia segera menghentikan langkah Sanae.

"Eh- aku mau sarapan dulu!"

"Katanya mau tidur lagi? Aku akan bawa ini turun dan membiarkanmu tidur lagi."

"Tidak." jawab Tsubasa lembut. "Aku ingin makan makanan buatan istriku. Aku kangen masakannya."

Eh?

"Baiklah."

"Tapi temani aku. Suapi juga"

"Gosh! Kau ini papanya Yuki atau anak seumuran Yuki, sih?" tanya Sanae heran melihat tingkah suaminya.

"Please..." kata Tsubasa sambil memberikan senyuman maut yang membuat Sanae tak bisa menolak.

"Baiklah."

"Thank you, love"

Tsubasa mulai bangkit.

"Aku mau cuci muka dulu biar bisa lebih jelas lihat bidadari cantiknya. haha." dan dia berlalu menuju kamar mandi. Membiarkan Sanae semakin merona hebat. Dan dari dulu selalu begini kalau mereka hanya berdua. Meskipun sekarang punya 3 orang anak. Tetap aaja begini. Tapi ini juga yang membuat Sanae jatuh cinta setiap hari pada Tsubasa. Tak pernah terbayang kalau Tsubasa-nya akan memujinya setiap hari seperti ini.

"Anak-anak jadi ke Sapporo?"

Pertanyaan Tsubasa membuat Sanae kembali dari lamunannya.

"Eh? Iya. Tadi pagi-pagi sekali berangkat.

" ucap Sanae sambil memotong pancake untuk disuapkan ke Tsubasa.

"Tadi Yuki tanya dimana papanya. Aku bilang kau sedang istirahat karena baru jam 3 pagi tadi pulang." tambah Sanae sambil menyuapkan pancake ke mulut Tsubasa.

"Habis ini kau telpon mereka ya. Aku bilang kalau kau sudah bangun aku akan meminta kau langsung menghubungi mereka."

Tsubasa menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mengunyah suapan pancake.

"Oya... kita diundang makan malam Ishizaki dan Yukari hari ini." masih dengan menyuapi Tsubasa.

"Yukari habis melahirkan kan?"

"Iya. Anaknya perempuan. Lucu sekali. Aku pengen gendong."

"Gendong saja. Ajak tidur sini." kata Tsubasa sambil memotong pancake sarapannya.

"Boleh?"

"Tanyanya ke Yukari bukan ke aku."

"Kalau begitu pasti tidak boleh. Dia pasti sedang senang senangnya punya baby. Eh?"

Tsubasa menyodorkan pancake yang ia gigit ke Sanae.

"Apa?"

Masih dengan bahasa tubuh untuk meminta Sanae menggigit ujung satunya.

Mengerti maksud Tsubasa, Sanae akhirnya menggigit ujung pancake yang sedang digigit Tsubasa hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan. Dan mereja berciuman beberapa detik.

"I love you." bisik Tsubasa dengan tatapan lembut.

Sanae terkekeh geli. Mau menciumnya saja pakai pancake segala. Aneh, pikirnya.

"I love you too."

Sanae mengambil alih garpu yang diambil Tsubasa dan mulai memotong kembali pancakenya untuk disuapkan ke Tsubasa.

"Kita berangkat jam 5 ya ke tempat Ishizaki. Biar aku bisa gendong baby-nya dulu."

" gak gendong bayi sendiri?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Kita punya anak lagi."

"Eh?"

Sanae terkejut mendengar perkataan Tsubasa.

"Kalau kau mau."

"Boleh. Tapi ada syaratnya." ucap Sanae sambil menyerahkan segelas susu.

"Syarat? Apa?"

"Temani aku saat melahirkan."

"Uhuk uhuk" Tsubasa langsung tersedak mendengar syarat yang dikatakan Sanae.

"Kau kenapa? Hati-hati minumnya."

"Tidak...tidak... tidak apa-apa."

"Pelan-pelan saja minumnya."

Tsubasa menghabiskan susunya sampai habis.

"Istirahatlah."

Ketika hendak bangkit dari duduk, Tsubasa menahan tangan Sanae.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Mau ke bawah."

"Temani aku tidur."

Blush.

"Ini aku saja atau kau memang hari ini sedang manja, Tsubasa?"

Tsubasa mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku kan sudah 2 minggu tidak tidur dengan istriku. Aku rindu."

Sanae hanya terkekeh geli.

"Ya baiklah. Aku kembalikan ini dulu. Nanti aku naik lagi. Dan kau harus mandi dulu, aku tidak mau tidur dengan suami yang tidak mandi."

"Baiklah bidadari cantik."

.

.

.

.

.

Hi! Hello! Hello Hi! hahaha

Semoga kalian suka!

Ingat tinggalkan jejak di kolom review

See you on chap 2!

Muach


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own CT

.

.

.

.

Tsubasa baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Masih dengan handuk di kepala u

yang ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

'Sudah lama sekali aku tidak berada di sini. Terakhir saat Yuki berumur 3 tahun. Dan kamar Sanae masih sama.'

Tsubasa tersenyum mengingat kembali saat terakhir ia berada di kamar Sanae ini. Saat ini keluarga kecil Ozora itu sedang menginap di keluarga Nakazawa. Biasanya mereka akan menginap di rumah ayah dan ibu Tsubasa. Namun kali ini karena ayah dan ibu Sanae ingin mengajak cucu-cucunya itu untuk berlibur jadilah mereka menginap di rumah keluarga Nakazawa.

Tsubasa mengamati satu per satu sudut kamar istrinya itu. Hiasan-hiasan yang "cewek banget" sangat kental di kamar ini. Mulai dari wallpaper stiker love, cermin berukuran sedang sampai meja belajar berhiaskan bunga dari plastik berwarna kuning-pink.

Dan sudut yang menjadi favorit Tsubasa adalah rak buku di sebelah meja belajar. Kenapa? Karena di sana ia bisa menemukan album foto dari mereka-Sanae dan Tsubasa- saat masih kecil hingga dewasa.

Saat pertama kali menemukan albun foto itu ia sangat kaget. Tak menyangka setiap momen tentang dirinya ada di dalamnya. Mostly. Dan itu membuatnya tersenyum karena memang sedari ia datang ke Nankatsu, istrinya itu sudah memiliki ketertarikan padanya.

Tsubasa kini melangkah ke arah rak buku dan mulai mengambil album foto tersebut. Senyum terbentuk ketika ia membuka halaman pertama album tersebut. Ada kata-kata favoritnya.

I love you, Tsubasa Ozora ❤❤❤❤

'I love you too' batinnya seolah menjawab tulisan yang ada di halaman pertama buku tersebut.

Dia mulai buka satu per satu halaman buku tersebut hingga suara Sanae menyadarkannya dari memori masa lalu yang ada di album itu.

"Iya...tidak banyak-banyak ya sayang. Pakai jaket yang sudah mama siapkan di tas kalian..."

Sanae membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemukan Tsubasa yang telah tersenyum padanya.

"Eh, ini ada papa. Kalian mau bicara?"

Sanae menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Tsubasa.

"Hallo!" sapa Tsubasa dengan senyuman lebar.

"Papa!" terdengar jawaban dari Yuki yang begitu antusias atau mungkin bisa dibilang kangen dengab Papanya itu.

"Hei bidadari kecil!"

"Papa tadi masih istirahat saat aku berangkat. Aku kangen Papa."

"Iya maaf ya... Papa juga kangen bidadari kecil. Sedang apa sekarang?"

"Kami akan main salju, Pa!" Terdengar suara Daibu yang begitu semangat.

"Hati-hati dan ingat nurut sama kakek nenek."

"Siap, Pa!"

"Pa, kenapa kami tidak dari dulu diajak ke Hokaiddo? Di sini keren sekali!" kali ini Hayate yang berbicara. Dia selalu excited dengab tempat-tempat baru yang belum pernah ia datangi.

"Hahaha... Maaf ya... Tapi sekarangkan sudah di Hokkaido."

"Pa, kami mau main ski nanti Papa telpon lagi ya! Ja!"

"Eh"

"Halo Tsubasa. Ini ibu, nak."

"Ah maaf mereka sudah berlari keluar dengan Sato. Mereka sangat bahagia sekali."

"Iya bu... Tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih sudah ajaj mereka ke Hokkaido dan maaf merepotkan."

"Tidak apa. Kami senang bisa berlibur dengab cucu-cucu. Mumpung kalian di Jepang lama. Oya aku tutup dulu ya... Nanti kami hubungi lagi. Titip Sanae ya.

Ja!"

Tut

"Sepertinya mereka bahagia sekali berlibur ke Hokkaido." kata Tsubasa sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sanae.

"Ya begitulah." Jawab Sanae sambil meletakkan tangannya di dada Sanae.

"I miss you." Bisik Tsubasa di telinga Sanae dan mata mereka bertemu.

"I miss you,too." jawab Sanae sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Tsubasa. Dan mereka berciuman berkali-kali dengan penuh cinta.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri selama dua minggu berpisah jarak dan waktu menbuat mereka sangat merindu. Selama dua minggu, Tsubasa dan tim kesebelasan Catalunya mengadakan pertandingan persahabatan dengan tim kesebelasan yang ada di Australia. Tidak hanya itu mereka juga tengah dilatih di negeri Kanguru tersebut.

Sebenarnya Tsubasa bisa saja mengajak istri dan anak-anaknya untuk ikut ke Australia. Namun pada saat itu anak-anaknya yaitu Hayate dan Daibu tengah memasuki masa ujian kenaikan kelas sehingga mereka tak bisa meninggalkan sekolah. Sedangkan Sanae tentu saja dia tak bisa meninggalkan anak-anak yang saat itu tengah berjuang untuk naik kelas. Akhirnya Tsubasalah yang mengalah. Dan setelah anak-anaknya selesai ujian, mereka sepakat untuk bertemu di Nankatsu dan kebetulan kakek neneknya ingin sekali mengajak cucu-cucunya berlibur ke Hokkaido.

Tanpa melepaskan ciumannya, Tsubasa menggendong Sanae dan dibawanya ke tempat tidur.

Setelah membaringkan Sanae di tempat tidur, mereka berdua melepaskan ciuman. Mata mereka bertemu. Keduanya tersenyum.

"Aku ingin melakukan yang lebih padamu. Tapi sungguh aku sangat mengantuk." kata Tsubasa sambil meletakkan kepalanya di bantal, sebelah Sanae.

Kata-kata Tsubasa ini membuat Sanae terkekeh geli.

"Tidurlah. Aku di sini." kata Sanae sambil mencium kening Tsubasa.

Tsubasa memeluknya dengan erat dan mulai memejamkan mata kembali.

.

.

.

.

tbc

loooooooool


	3. Chapter 3

I dont own CT

Galau owns Ciymii

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tsubasa kau jahat! Kau janji akan menemaniku melahirkan anak ke-empat kita. Nanti kalau ada apa-apa denganku, kalau aku tidak ada setelah melahirkan baru tahu rasa kau!"

"Jangan bilang begitu." Tsubasa di ujung telepon sana merasa panik. "Aku akan pulang sekarang."

"Tidak perlu! Aku benci padamu! Sepakbolamu lebih penting daripada nyawa istri dan anakmu!"

Tut!

"Sa-sanae!"

"Sanaeee!"

Tsubasa terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Tubuhnya penuh dengan keringat.

"Hanya mimpi. Mengapa begitu nyata? Sanae... di mana dia?"

Tsubasa segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan turun ke bawah mencari istrinya.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya bu..."

Ia mendengar Sanae menutup pintu. Mungkin baru saja ada tamu. Pikir Tsubasa.

"Eh, Tsubasa. Sudah bangun?" Sanae terkejut mendapati Tsubasa yang sudah di belakangnya.

"Kenapa tidak tidur bersamaku?"

"Aku...tadi..."

"Kenapa meninggalkanku sendiri di kamar? Kan sudah kubilang temani aku!" kata Tsubasa dengan nada agak keras.

"Kau kenapa sih? Tadi ada ibu Natsuko datang. Ingin menemuimu." jawab Sanae tak kalah bernada keras sambil meninggalkan Tsubasa.

Tsubasa terdiam di tempat. Sadar ia telah berkata dengan salah. Ia tarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri.

"Sanae maaf aku..."

Sanae mengernyitkan dahi. Masih menjaga jarak dengan Tsubasa.

Tsubasa mengacak-acak rambutnya. Namun sekali lagi ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menghelanya panjang. Bukan saatnya untuk gengsi untuk minta maaf duluan. Pikirnya.

"Maafkan aku..." katanya lagi dengan suara lirih. Ia mendekat ke Sanae. Ia meraih tangannya. "Maaf...tidak seharusnya aku berteriak."

Tsubasa tahu betul kalau Sanae tak suka jika orang lain berteriak padanya. Ah sialan! Ini semua karena mimpi buruk itu.

"Kau kenapa? Aku kan hanya turun sebentar..." Sanae membalas genggaman tangan Tsubasa. "Aku dari tadi tidur denganmu. Aku tidak meninggalkanmu."

Tsubaaa masih belum menjawab. Namun ia tetap memandang Sanae dengan penyesalan.

"Ada apa?" kali ini suara Sanae melembut.

"Tadi aku mimpi buruk. Kau meninggalkanku. Dan aku ketakutan. Aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku."

"Aku di sini. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." mengeratkam genggamannya pada Tsubasa.

"Maaf..."

"Iya..." Sanae tersenyum. "Aku ambilkan air putih agar kau lebih tenang."

Tsubasa hanya mengangguk. Sanae melepaskan genggamannya dan mulai berjalan menuju dapur.

"Minumlah..." kata Sanae pada Tsubasa yang sudah duduk di meja makan.

"Kau berkeringat sekali." kata Sanae pada Tsubasa yang sedang meneguk air putih sambil menyeka keringat yang ada di kening Tsubasa.

"Tadi ibu Natsuko ke sini tapi kau masih tidur. Beliau kangen anak laki-laki pertamanya." Sanae memulai ceritanya.

"Sebelum ke Ishizaki kita mampir ke tempat beliau dulu ya agar beliau bisa bertemu denganmu dulu."

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku tadi?" Tsubasa buka suara.

"Beliau yang melarangku. Tidak mau mengganggu istirahatmu."

"Hm.. ya baiklah."

"Tadi ibu bawa cake stroberi kesukaanmu." kata Sanae sambil mengambil cake yang ia letakkan di kulkas.

"Mau?"

"Boleh."

Sanae tersenyum dan meletakkan potongan cake di atas piring kecil.

"Suapi ya."

"Lagi?"

Tsubasa mengangguk.

"Yuki saja sekarang sudah biasa makan sendiri. Kenapa kau sekarang makan minta aku suapi terus?" Sanae mengeryitkan dahi dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Terserah aku." jawab Tsubasa cuek.

"Kau ini!"

Sanae hendak protes tapi yang terjadi adalah ia terkekeh geli sambil tetap memotongkan cake Tsubasa dan menyuapinya. Ia tahu Tsubasa sedang sangat ingin dimanja olehnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, dua minggu tidak bertemu pasti membuat Tsubasa sangat rindu.

Dipotongan cake terakhir, Sanae menyuapinya dengan cara yang berbeda. Ia gigit cake-nya dan ia duduk di pangkuan Tsubasa. Tanganya melingkar di leher Tsubasa. Memintanya untuk menggigit ujungnya. Persis seperti trik pancake tadi pagi yang dilakukan Tsubasa.

Tsubasa yang paham maksud Sanae hanya terkekeh geli. Namun kali ini Tsubasa sedikit menggodanya. Tsubasa menggelengkan kepalanya. Tanda ia tak mau menggigitnya.

"Aku kenyang." katanya yang membuat Sanae sweatdrop.

"Menyebalkan!" Sanae akhirnya memakan cake-nya sendiri tanpa Tsubasa yang menggigit ujung cake-nya seperti yang ia lakukan tadi pagi.

Tsubasa tertawa melihat reaksi istrinya. Namun ketika hendak kembali ke tempat duduknya, Tsubasa membuat Sanae menghadapnya lagi dan segera ia mencium bibir merah Sanae. Sanae yang awalnya terkejut segera membalas tautan yang diberikan Tsubasa. Ia melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Tsubasa. Tangan Tsubasa juga tak mau kalah. Ia letakkan di leher Sanae. Memaksa istrinya memberikan ciuman yang dalam padanya.

Setelah dirasa memerlukan udara untuk bernafas, mereka melepaskan tautan bibir masing-masing. Keduanya saling bertatapan.

"I love you." bisik Tsubasa.

Cup.

Sanae mengecup bibir Tsubasa.

"I love you too."

"Bibirmu lebih manis dari cake tadi."

Blush.

"Tsubasa kau selalu begitu!"

"Hahaha"

Dan keduanya tersenyum. Sanae membelai rambut dan wajah Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa, kenapa kau masih sangat tampan?"

"Hm. Memang harusnya aku bagaimana?"

Sanae terkekeh geli. "Ya harusnya begini. Hayate dan Daibu tampannya dapat darimu."

"Ya tentu saja. Aku kan ayahnya."

Sanae tersenyum.

"Tapi mata mereka dapat darimu." tambah Tsubasa.

"Iya."

"Yuki malah dapat darimu semua. Rambutnya, matanya. Kira-kira nanti kalau sudah besar dia tomboy sepertimu dulu tidak ya?"

"Eh... itu...tidak tahu."

"Hahaha. Apa jadinya kalau di Keluarga Tsubasa Ozora punya dua orang perempuan tomboy ya?" tanyanya menggoda.

"Apa aku masih tomboy?"

"Kadang."

"Eh?"

"Tapi aku suka. Itu yang membuat aku jatuh cinta."

"Gombal!" kata Sanae sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang merona.

"Bercanda...tapi serius."

Sanae melirik Tsubasa. Tsubasa kini sedang tersenyum. Dan itu membuat Sanae merasa bahagia. Akhirnya ia melebarkan senyumnya. Berulang kali ia kecup bibir Tsubasa. Tsubasa selalu tahu bagaimana membuat istrinya bahagia.

"Tsubasa... "itu" yuk." kata Sanae sambil merona. Agak salah tingkah.

"Hm... itu apa?"

"Ya itu...begitu..." Masih salah tingkah.

"Apa sih?"

"Aku dan kamu. begitu."

"Eh? Ooh..." Tsubasa hanya terkekeh geli. Mengerti apa yang diinginkan Sanae.

"Kalau sekarang kita akan terlambat ke rumah ibu dan makan malam di rumah Ishizaki."

Sanae segera melihat jam dinding. Dan benar ini sudah pukul 03.30.

"Tapi kalau kau mau sekarang juga tidak apa-apa. Kita cancel ke rumah ibu dan Ishizaki."

"Eh...nanti saja tidak apa-apa." Masih dengan merona.

"Yakin?"

"Ya aku yakin. Mandi sana!" Sanae segera berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Mandi bareng yuk!"

"No, thanks!"

"Kan sama saja dengan itu."

"Tidak mau! Aku mau telpon anak-anak."

"Yakin?"

"Sangat yakin, suamiku."

"Ya baiklah..." Akhirnya menyerah. "Aku mandi dulu ya sayang." tambahnya sambil berbisik di telinga Sanae.

Cup.

Satu kecupan di pipi Sanae.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

bwahahahahahahaha

maaf saya jahat sekali yaaaa...

ini harusnya rate-M kali yaa...

masih bersambung yaa

see yaa


End file.
